One Night
by potato-magic
Summary: When reforming the world it is completely inconvenient and entirely unethical to consider a relationship that is anything but platonic, but one night won't hurt anyone, right? One Shot. Rated for a reason.


A/N. This is rated M for some not too graphic sexual content. Please read with discretion. This is my first attempt at writing anything sexual, so please let me know how it is, I can only improve from here. This is unbeta'd cause I'm sick and don't wanna, so let me know if I need to fix any of that either. Grindelwald is not a total evil ass here, and if anything is kinda sweet, so be warned I am a little OOC I guess.

They were lying on the grassy bank soaking in the warm rays of the July sun. Their bating costumes were still damp and clinging to their skin keeping them cool in the occasional breeze that would lazily flutter by them. Albus looked over at his companion who was lying beside him with his hands tucked behind his head and his eyes closed as though he were sleeping. _He is lovely_ Albus thought looking at the smooth skin which managed to remain pallid, despite their many hours in the sun over the past few weeks. The sun reflected wonderfully on the boy's hair which shone brightly in the sun, making a halo around the boys head. _He looks like and angel, _Albus thought, _so innocent when he's sleeping. _And it was true, Gellert did look so startlingly mild in sleep- the fire in his eyes and overall intensity of his expression was masked by the reality of the situation- he was still a child.

"What are you looking at so intently?" Gellert asked, without opening his eyes at all.

Albus smirked, Gellert always knew. "You," he said honestly, rolling onto his side so the he was facing the other boy.

"How dull," Gellert said, his lips pulling up into an elegant smile. He opened his eyes and looked at Albus. "What is it?"

"You," Albus said, looking away from his companion and down at the grass which he began to pick at idly.

Gellert laughed, "Why am I always the bane of your existence?" His tone was light, but his words were meant.

"You aren't, and you know that. It's just..."

"It's always just." Gellert said, now rolling onto his side to mirror the other boy, a nearly dry lock of hair falling over his eye as he did so.

Albus tucked the lock behind the other boy's ear, his fingers brushing the other boy's cheek lightly. "You are the first thing I have encountered in my life that I cannot understand, even in part."

Gellert smiled softly, as though that were a compliment to him, and to be honest Albus wouldn't have been all that surprised if his companion had taken it that way, that was the sort of thing he liked to hear. "You are a funny man, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Where does the Brian come from, anyway? It doesn't seem to fit the grandiose-ness of the rest of your name."

Albus smirked, "I had an uncle Brian."

"Was he a great wizard?" Gellert asked, still smiling.

"I don't know, I never met him myself." Albus said, fiddling with the grass again.

"What did that blade of grass ever do?" Gellert asked, watching the other boy tear up a blade of grass into very small pieces.

Albus shrugged, "It sounds odd coming from you- Standing up for innocent foliage that is."

Gellert laughed, shaking out his mane of blonde hair. Albus remembered when his met him, that mane was tied back with a black ribbon and it reminded him of the one Ariana had worn to their mother's funeral, now when Ariana wore that black ribbon it reminded him instantly of meeting Gellert. It was odd, he mused, how what we feel can change so suddenly.

"You make me sound heartless when you say it like that." Gellert said, looking right into Albus' eyes, as if testing him in some way.

"If it weren't for your passion, sometimes I wonder if you might be." Albus said, looking away from those blue eyes which haunted him nearly as much as they tantalized him.

Gellert looked at him long and hard for a minute, though to Albus it seemed to last years. His look was stern, but not angry. Gellert bit his lip, something Albus knew he did when he was thinking of things very hard- which wasn't often, thoughts came easy to boys like Gellert. The silence was uneasy, but like a spell it held them fast. When Gellert spoke his voice was remarkably kind, "I know how you feel, you know that, right?"

"Wh- what do you mean?" Albus said, feeling that was completely out of the blue.

"You don't stutter, which makes me think you do know precisely what I mean." Gellert said, looking right at him, his eyes not wavering.

"I... I'm sorry." Albus said, casting his eyes down.

"For what?" Gellert said, "I've known for nearly two weeks, and it hasn't changed a thing, has it? If I had a problem with how you feel, I would have addressed it by now Albus, you know me well enough to know that."

"Why are you bringing it up now then?" Albus asked, hoping wildly that maybe this other boy felt the same way, and that maybe they could be together, and maybe things would work out.

"Because I like you very much Albus," Gellert said.

"You..." Albus felt like his heart was about to explode, it was beating too fast and spastically in his chest.

"I do, but I want to be clear right now that we can't." Gellert said. And with those words Albus felt as though he had just been hit in the stomach. He felt his throat tighten and though his heart was still beating wildly, it now felt trapped within the bars of his ribs.

"Why?" he managed to say, though it didn't sound nearly as cool and confident as he had hoped.

Gellert looked away for the first time, "Because if we are going to do this, if we are going to find the hallows and save wizardkind then we need to not let our emotions get in the way. What happens if we are having some lovers spat, and it somehow ruins our chances? Or what if our relationship makes us too complacent or content to act? We are the future, Albus, and we can't let sentiment get in our way, as much as it pains me to say this."

"What about afterward?" Albus said, "What about after we find the hallows and manage to get to a good place?"

Gellert was biting his lip again. He nodded slowly, "Yes. Then we can be together."

Albus looked down and tried to blink back the flood he could feel rising in his eyes. "I'm sorry," Gellert said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Me too..." Albus said, rolling onto his back. He looked up at the sky, which was completely cloudless. His chest twisted painfully. A cuckoo sang in a tree not far away, as if it knew how much the silence hurt and wished to remedy it somehow.

Gellert was still lying on his side, looking at his companion- his best and only friend. Albus looked as kind as he was. His eyes were the most wonderful shade of blue- like they were a piece of fallen sky. His features were soft, and he had a lovely golden glow to his skin from the hours they had spent out in the sun. He had been so pale when they first met. He hadn't ever really left his room. Gellert loved the red of Albus' hair, it was a bit of a novelty, really, and he imagined it to be very soft to the touch- though he never saw reason to find out if that were true or not. The boy, though only eighteen, already had a small crease in his forehead, which Gellert knew Albus hated, but took mild pleasure in himself.

He really was the brightest wizard Gellert had ever met- aside from himself of course- and the power that he possessed seemed to be boundless. The thought of the two of them ruling side by side sent a jolt of pleasure through the blonde boy. He would be the iron fist, while Albus was the silk glove. They were infallible together. And though the thought of all the wonderful things he could do alone to Albus was so very tempting, the thought of what the two of them could accomplish together was monumental.

"What about one night?" Albus said, before he had even finished the thought himself, much to his, and Gellert's surprise. "One night as a promise to me that you mean what you say, then I will not mention it until the time is right."

Gellert looked at him, searching for sincerity, which he found so plainly written across the other boy's face. "I'll let you set the terms," Albus said, flicking his eyes over to the other boy, with a look that can only be described as pleading.

Gellert closed his eyes and took a breath. He wanted so desperately to have that, but what if it turned into something more? How could they abandon all they had for the sake of one night? When he opened his eyes though, he was met with those lovely blue eyes and he had no chance of backing out. "One night. Anymore and I don't know if I would be able to stop." he said.

"Tonight?" Albus asked softly, though the apprehension was tinting his voice.

Gellert shook his head, "No, I have to go with Aunt Bathilda to visit an old colleague, and we won't be home until late. If we only have one night, I want it to be a full night. Do you have any obligations tomorrow?"

Albus shook his head, "Tomorrow night then?"

Gellert nodded, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. "Tomorrow night."

**Tomorrow Night **

Albus' fingers were shaking slightly as he tried to tie his nicest silk tie he had on his neck. He straitened the lapels on his coat and pulled at the tie one more time before turning to look in the mirror above his dresser. He ran the comb through his hair, though it was sitting nice enough to begin with, and ran his hand over his freshly shaven jaw. He hadn't put this much care into his looks in a long time. He just wanted tonight to be good. He wanted Gellert to love him. The butterflies in his stomach felt as though they were having a riot and he decided he was as ready as he would ever be.

He grabbed the bundle he had made to bring with them with a freshly laundered blanket, a fine bottle of French wine and two glasses. He popped his head into the parlour where Aberforth and Ariana were playing chess at the little table beside the window. "I'm going to see Gellert tonight. Don't wait up for me," Albus said from the door of the room.

"We never bother anymore," Aberforth said, shooting his brother a look that made Albus feel remarkably guilty.

"Bye Al," Ariana said, turning to give her brother a lovely little smile, "Say hello to Gellert for me and Abe."

"I will," Albus said, smiling at the girl who returned it sevenfold. This made him feel slightly better, and gave him the confidence to leave the house and head out to meet Gellert.

The grove was Gellert's favorite place in all of Godric's Hollow. The natural clearing in the middle of an oak forest made him think of all the old festivals he had read about, back when magic could be performed openly, and muggles and wizards alike would come to places like the grove to worship and celebrate. He felt the raw energy of the place, it seemed to come from the earth itself, and reach up through the trees towards the heavens. It was what he imagined a truly magical place would feel like, though this was the first place that he deemed as such. It was special to him. It held power and grace and all the things he wanted more than anything in the world. That was why he chose this place. This was to be his great alter.

He sat on the grass, twirling his wand between his fingers idly and thinking of the night to come. He didn't really know what to expect. He knew what he wanted, but was that what Albus wanted? Did Albus even know what he wanted? Did Albus even know about the mechanics of what it was Gellert wanted? Gellert really didn't know, and uncertainty didn't sit well with him. He liked Albus more than anyone else in the world at that moment, and Gellert didn't like people easily to begin with. Albus was something special, even if Albus himself didn't acknowledge it. But Gellert also knew that if things went awry with Albus that he would find someone else. He was a realist, and no matter how much he liked the red head he knew that in the revolution business relationships could be strained easily enough.

He noticed he was biting his lip again. He hated it when he did that. It made him look weak. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair which was getting rather long. His mother would have disapproved. He smiled at that thought- maybe he would let it grow a little longer.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Gellert looked up to see Albus come into view carrying a bundle in what looked like a blanket. Maybe the boy did know what he wanted?

"Sorry I'm late," Albus said, though neither of them had a watch on them to tell the time. Albus looked at Gellert as he got up off the grass to walk over to him. He moved so gracefully- a bit like a cat. He was dressed in the jacket Albus loved. It was the same shade of blue as winter, and it brought out the boy's eyes. It was expertly tailored and made Gellert look even taller and thinner than normal.

"Don't worry about it," Gellert said, as he eyed the bundle. "What do you have there?"

"I brought a blanket to sit on and some wine I found in my cellar. It's a Bordeaux... whatever that means." Albus said, flushing slightly.

"Excellent planning," Gellert said, taking the bundle from the other's hands and leading him towards the center of the grove where he unrolled the blanket and magically uncorked the wine.

Albus tentatively sat down beside him and accepted the glass he was given. "So if I may ask, what are we going to do tonight?"

Gellert smirked, "I was going to ask you the same thing. What do you want to do?"

Albus managed to find the one loose string on the blanket which he promptly began to play with. "I don't know." He knew perfectly well what he wanted, but he didn't want to seem like some sort of pervert for wanting it. Gellert could see this on his face.

"I will do whatever you want," Gellert said softly, and kissed the other boy's cheek lightly. The butterflies in Albus' stomach went wild at this.

He put his wine glass down and looked at the boy sitting across from him, he really did like this boy. "May I kiss you Gellert Grindelwald?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, Albus Dumbledore," Gellert said, putting his own glass down and looking to the other boy to lead. He didn't want to push him too much; he was going to do this right.

Albus looked at his companion and leaned forward slightly, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he closed his eyes and went for it. His lips met those of the other boy. They were soft and gentle, and Albus felt a wild excitement well up in him. He put his hand onto the back of Gellert's neck and pulled him in, opening his mouth slightly and placing light, open kisses onto the other boy's yielding lips. Any question remaining about his feelings for Gellert faded and was replaced by an overwhelming surge of affection. He liked this boy. He loved this boy.

He broke away and looked into the eyes of his love. They were as hazy as he felt. "Wa- was that fine?" he asked, hoping desperately that Gellert had liked that as much as he had.

"Don't stutter," he said and pressed his lips more forcefully into the other boy's. He nipped at the redhead's lower lip, earning a little gasp of surprise, and a sloppy attempt at reciprocation. He ended that by pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He gently asserted himself. He could feel Albus' inexperience and hesitance and wanted to take control of the situation. He laid the other boy down, lying down beside him, and wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

Albus felt as though he was flying, like any reality he had known was pulled out like a rug from beneath him, and he was just floating right above the ground. He had never been kissed like this, and he tried to do all he could to make Gellert enjoy it, though he knew it was messy and inexperienced. When Gellert moved from his lips down to his neck, just above his collar, Albus felt his toes curl, it felt so wonderful what this boy was doing that he could barely comprehend it. He wished that he had done more research into this sort of thing so that he would know what to do with his hands.

"I'm sorry," Albus said, trying to push down all the silly wonton noises he felt rising in his throat, which was being so tantalizingly nipped at.

"For what?" He felt the vibration of the words against his neck, which sent a wild shock running through him. He was shaking slightly though he wasn't cold at all.

"For not knowing what to do," he said.

Gellert looked up at him; there was a wonderful flush on his pale cheeks. "I think it's rather endearing, personally." He kissed Albus' lips again, moving his hands up to undo the knot at the boy's throat. He cast the tie aside, their lips not breaking as he opened the top two buttons of Albus' starched shirt with an ease that made Albus wonder how many times Gellert had done this before.

Gellert broke the kiss, and looked at Albus. "Do you like it when I kiss your neck?" He moved his lips down as he asked it.

"Very much so," Albus all but gasped as he felt the gentle bite on his pulse point.

"Good." The word was a ghost against his skin. Gellert kissed down to the dip where his throat met his chest, where he nipped at the bone there, making the other boy gasp. It was music to the blonde's ears. He wanted to make Albus squirm, and so far he seemed to be doing a damn good job.

"Sie sind so schön" he said, quietly, making Albus shiver slightly. He didn't know precisely what it meant, but it sounded wonderfully dangerous coming from Gellert's lips. He ran his hand along the arm of Gellert's coat, wanting him to take the remarkably flattering garment off, but not wanting to seem too needy, or like a sex crazed harlot. He blonde boy seemed to get the idea though and pulled away to shuck the coat off. He then gently pulled Albus' coat off and tossed the both of them aside. "What is it you want?" the blond asked, kissing the soft skin below the redhead's ear.

"I don't know," Albus lied, wanting nothing more than for Gellert to do all sorts of dirty things to him, but being too embarrassed to say anything.

"You don't know?" Gellert said, pulling back. He looked down at the boy with the lovely blush and blown out pupils. "Maybe I should stop then," he said, sitting back, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Albus let out a noise comparable to a whimper, "Gellert, please."

"Please, what?" Gellert said, slyly.

"Pl- please do something," he said, turning even redder, though now it was from embarrassment.

"I would be delighted, if only I knew what it was you wanted" Gellert said grinning wickedly, "Now don't stutter". He knew quite well what his companion wanted, roughly the same thing he did if his assumptions were correct- which they often were.

"Gellert," Albus sounded almost pleading, it was music to the young blonde's ears, "Please do something."

"As you wish, mein lieber," he said as he swung a leg over the smaller boy and commenced kissing him roughly. He pushed his hips down into the other boys, causing them both to moan into the other's mouth. Their breaches were suddenly feeling rather tight and Gellert wanted nothing more than to cast them aside and have his way with this boy, but he had said he was going to do this right. As they kissed his hand went to work unbuttoning the other boy's vest, which was tossed aside easily. He had less patience with the shirt, which he ended up popping a button off of in his haste. He pushed Albus' shirt open and looked down at the boy under him- all flushed and flustered with his hair a mess and his clothes half off. He looked perfectly debouched.

Gellert pulled him up in order to pull his shirt off, and once the garment was cast aside Albus was kissing him with wild (and slightly messy) fervour. Thin, and remarkably unsure hands began to work at the buttons on Gellert's clothing. After much fumbling they were both shirtless and wrapped up in one another's arms and lips and hearts.

They broke away for a moment, catching their breath and resting their foreheads together so that their heavy breaths met and mingled in the small space between their lips. "You will tell me to stop if I go too far, right?" Gellert said in a husky whisper.

Albus nodded, though he had no idea how far two men could go together. He didn't imagine they could do too much really; it wasn't as if they could have sex like a man and a woman could. Anything he could imagine Gellert doing to him at the current moment was very, _very _welcome. He lied back, pulling Gellert with him so that they were chest to chest, one atop the other on the ground. He leaned up ever so slightly to plant a kiss on the blonde's lips, on which he could feel the faintest smile.

Gellert kissed him assertively, as though he was securing his place atop the other boy by pushing his tongue into Albus' mouth. Albus moaned and began pushing his hips up to try and get more friction. This amused Gellert greatly, that he could unravel this great wizard with a few kisses and nips. He ran his hand from Albus' neck down he chest and side, and right to the hem of the smaller boy's trousers. He ran his fingers along the edge of the black fabric, thoroughly enjoying the cooing coming from the other boy. He slipped his fingers just below the hem of the fabric and rubbed them over the smooth skin there, and it was so smooth and innocent. He could feel the bulge in said trousers acutely, and thought briefly of the prospect that the boy's red hair was not just on his head.

It was with a devilish smirk at that prospect that he began to undo the buttons on Albus' trousers, deliberately brushing the obvious bulge ever so slightly. He gently pulled at the trousers and drawers, encouraging the other boy to lift his hips, until the garments came off the boy's rather apparent erection sprang free. Gellert appraised the boy lying before him for a moment, making Albus shift self-consciously, before he leaned over and placed a tender kiss onto the boy's lips and whispered, "Sie sehen wunderbar." into his ear before he began nibbling at the lobe as his hand reached down between their bodies to provide some much needed attention to his friend's cock.

Albus gasped under him, sending a tremor of pleasure through the blonde who was kissing and sucking at the tender skin on his throat. He knew that Albus wouldn't last long, the way that his hand was knotted into the fabric of the blanket, as though it was the only thing keeping him on the earth.

Gellert decided to make the other boy really lose it. He kissed all the way down the pale skin of his companion until his lips met the tip of the now nearly incoherent boy's cock. He slowly began to suck the tip the way he knew would feel wonderful, using his hand to handle the rest of the boy's length. He was no expert and didn't want to gag. It seemed men appreciated a little well placed effort more than you throwing up on their sheets. He bobbed his head, glancing up to ensure he was doing alright, and firmly holding the boy's hip down with his spare hand.

Albus seemed to be over the moon as he tangled his fingers in the mass of Gellert's blonde locks. He was moaning like a wonton whore and Gellert knew he was nearly done.

"Gel-Gellert! I'm s-so close," Albus moaned. Gellert hummed and gave a particularly effective suck and before he knew it his moth was filled. He kept going until the boys orgasm had finished, then swallowed, and tried not to show that he disliked the taste in his mouth all the much.

He then smiled at the thoroughly stated boy lying on the blanket and kissed him lightly on the cheek before lying down beside him. Albus curled up right against him, grinning brightly. He kissed Gellert on the mouth once, quickly, and looked into his eyes. "What can I do for you now?"

Gellert looked at him, all flushed and covered in sweat and the smell of sex. He wanted a lot of things from Albus, but in that moment he didn't ask for anything. He just looked into those wonderfully blue eyes which didn't match the sky anymore, now that the twilight was creeping in and casting a wonderful palate of colors across the sky. Though he was still rather aroused by the whole affair it seemed muted and tangled up in the mess of thoughts that were tumbling through his head a mile a minute.

Those blue eyes looked nervous all of a sudden, "Did I do something wrong?" Albus asked.

Gellert shook his head and pulled Albus closer to him, "No, you are lovely."

"Then why do you look unhappy?" he felt the words against his collar bone.

"I'm not unhappy, I'm just thinking." Gellert said, moving a hand to idly play with the auburn locks in front of him.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Albus said, his fingers running against the other boy's hip all the way down to the hem of his trousers.

"You," he kissed the top of Albus' head tenderly, and sighed into the soft waves. It seemed like asking anything more from the boy in his arms would be ruining some great pool of innocence that Albus didn't even know he possessed and kept locked up with all his knowledge and jaded cynicism.

It was the one part of Albus that Gellert both loved and hated in equal measure- it was the part that allowed him to trust people unconditionally; it fed his passion and his desire for the greater good. It was the force that drove him, or that kept him going- it was his power to love and be loved. But it was also his moral superiority, his naivety and his inability to accept that sometimes bad things must happen for the greater good. It was his foolishness, and what Gellert saw as his greatest weakness, but Gellert didn't want to shatter that. He didn't want to tarnish this great beacon of light with his own lust. That's why as he lied there that night as the last rays of the sun filtered through the old oak trees he didn't ask for a thing from Albus but his company. The love and trust were always there, and Gellert supposed they always would be, and the innocence would be lost in time, but in that moment Gellert hoped that if it was by his hand it would be when the time was truly right. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
